Yusuke Harada
Yusuke Harada (原田ユウスケ, Harada Yuusuke) is an ill-bred college student and the son of Mayor Harada. He acts as the catalyst of the events in the Mayor Harada Scandal arc of the first light novel. Characteristics Appearance In the novels, his hair is described as brown with a tinge of black. He wears loose and baggy clothing, usually a plain T-shirt with a black jacket and gray sweatpants. His lounge clothes are often stained with the blood of the girls he brings home and murders. Personality Due to his father's influence and social status, Yusuke grew up spoiled and lived a carefree life, provided with whatever he wanted without worrying about consequences. He had grown apathetic to others and become selfish, purposefully leeching off of his father for a luxurious life. By the start of the series, he had begun taking women off the street and forcing himself on them, killing them during or after the act. He seems to have the impulse to kill people and a love for bloodshed in general, as he not only kills every girl he is with, but just prior to the start of the first light novel, he orders his friends to beat up a foreigner just for his entertainment. Unintelligent, or more accurately unconcerned with consequences, he causes a lot of grief and trouble for his father and Munakata, who have to clean up after his misconducts on a near-daily basis. Synopsis Mayor Harada Scandal Arc Yusuke calls Munakata, one of his father's personal hitmen, to inform him of another woman he has killed. Reiko Asakura is sent in his place, and Yusuke nonchalantly brushes off her scolding to resume watching the video he took of his college friends beating up a man. He provides Reiko with the names of his friends when asked, despite her telling him that she would kill them. To keep him preoccupied and to keep anyone else from picking up on his murders, his father purchases trafficked women for him to fulfill his sexual desires with. The first is a Chinese woman named Qiaomei Lin. After Yusuke rapes and kills her, he tasks Munakata with disposing of her body and demands another woman the next day. Reiko returns to his place to watch over him and wait for Munakata, but when she receives a call from the Niwaka Samurai, she attempts to leave, informing Yusuke that a tremendous killer is coming to kill him. Yusuke panics and hides in the bathtub, bursting out with a gun when Zenji Banba and Xianming Lin arrive looking for him. Before he can shoot Lin, Saitoh knocks him out by pitching a baseball at him. Yusuke is restrained and taken to a warehouse along the pier where he is interrogated by Banba and Jiro Tanaka. They record his confession of his crimes and how he had managed to cover them up, implicating his father. Lin punches him when he admits to Qiaomei's rape and murder, and he is left to Jiro and José Martínez. It is directly stated in the novel that he would die the same way Qiaomei died, by being raped and killed, and it can be assumed this is the case when his death is mentioned at the end of the novel. His recorded confession is sent to Enokida to be edited and broadcast to the public via an electromagnetic wave hijack. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Deceased